


Left alone once more

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Will Graham, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not super heavy angst but it’s there, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: Will wakes up to an empty bed. But this time, he knows he is not on his own anymore.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Left alone once more

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Said I was going to write for these two soon and I’m happy I did so. This one is a bit shorter than the last but I hope you all enjoy it just the same.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mylimasis= Lover, my love  
> Mažasis= Little one

When Will woke up, the other side of the bed was cold. Nothing he had deemed too strange when he had lived back in Wolf Trap, hardly ever did he have someone to share his bed with and the few times he had anyone over they never stayed long enough for a goodbye. Things had changed since Wolf Trap, though. Will had seen people he cared for killed right in front of him, had his own mind stretched to its limits, had his children taken from him too many times for a single lifetime. Now he lived off the grid with the very man responsible for his rebirth, sharing a home, a bed, and a life together.

Will got out of bed and padded out into the hallway, opening and closing his eyes slowly to help wake himself up. Hannibal could be prepping something for breakfast in the kitchen, as he has done in the past when he has slipped out of bed in the early hours. Yet when Will got to the kitchen, the counters were as impeccably clean as they were last night when they cleaned from dinner. Will felt his chest tighten and he rubbed a hand over his face to try and focus, calm his mind from jumping to conclusions and formulate murders and deaths that did not exist. They were not in danger of being caught here, nobody from either of their respective pasts knew their location.

Just as Will was making it back to the bedroom, getting prepared to change into proper clothes, start another day with a false name that never belonged to him, he saw it. The small, black burner phone he and Hannibal both had models of in order to keep in contact on the off chance their identities are uncovered. Hannibal had left it home and now Will felt his fear from earlier hit him harder, making him stumble on his own two feet as he collapsed onto the bed. Hannibal never left the phone behind, never left behind their only source of communication when they were seperated from one another. Despite Will’s protests, his pleas for the tears to stay at bay, he felt them slide down his cheeks like acid, etching into his skin and peeling away the carefully built façade of comfort and detachment from fear.

Will never heard the door to their home open, Hannibal’s gentle call of Will’s name as he made his way back to the bedroom. Yet he heard the thud of bags on the floor, felt a hand cupping the side of his face as a voice tried to pierce through the fog his own thoughts had formed out of fear.  
“William, look at me.” Will’s eyes finally opened at his full name, Hannibal’s own reddish-brown eyes meeting his. “I am home, mylimasis. I have not left you like so many other times before.” Fresh tears welled up and Will gripped the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket before pulling him close, surrounding himself with the other as the fog started to clear. Hannibal was not taken from him, Hannibal had emptied Will’s mind and reminded him of what was the truth and what was fiction. 

Eventually Will’s tears dried, his grip loosening on Hannibal’s jacket as the other’s voice and presence became more clear. “I apologize for leaving you alone, mažasis. Leaving behind my phone when we have endured separation far too often was a grave error I shall not repeat.” Hannibal’s hand smoothed through Will’s hair as he spoke, his voice soft and gentle as he held his lover close. Will closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch, sighing gently as he opened his eyes again. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, Hannibal. You came back and that’s all I need.” Hannibal let out a soft hum in acknowledgement as he held Will closer, the two remaining still for a moment as if they were frozen models, bound to one another and unable to move. “I got some fresh ingredients from the grocer in town. Would you like to assist me in the kitchen for today’s breakfast, mažasis?” Will smiled, pulling away enough to look at Hannibal properly as he pressed their foreheads together. “You might as well ask me if I want to drink water after wandering lost in the desert for a week.” The corner of Hannibal’s mouth twitched at that, a low chuckle coming from him as he led his love to the kitchen, starting their day anew once more with their partner right beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave any comments or requests in the comments or my inbox on Tumblr @Anything-unique-can-be-sexy


End file.
